


Brawl

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodletting, Breathplay, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game, a sadistic and masochistic bit of foreplay, which served no other purpose than to get their blood flowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketchbook: 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767418) by [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster). 



> Written May 2013. Inspired by [En Garde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/767418/chapters/1452146) by Acatnamedeaster. Betaed by Angela_snape. Thank you both for all your hardwork and talent.

** Brawl **

It was a game, a sadistic and masochistic bit of foreplay, which served no other purpose than to get their blood flowing. Severus laughed at the look on Sirius' face and the bark of laughter that greeted him in return was followed by a curse. He shot a hex back of his own and so it began. Back and forth they went, each spell faster and harsher than the last. He flicked his wand up and deflected the curse Sirius sent his way, snarled and launched himself at Sirius. Sometimes, the urge to brawl like a Muggle couldn't be helped.

Surprised, Sirius faltered as he and Severus crashed to the ground. Their wands rolled away as he lifted his hands to brace himself and shove at Severus. At the same time, his breath caught with the weight of Severus' body on top of his and the hard length of his cock resting in the cradle of his hips.

His arms went around Severus and slid up his back, feeling each and every vertebra along the way. Severus' teeth grazed his skin and Sirius slid his hands around Severus' throat.

"Do it," he hissed against Sirius' skin.

Sirius shuddered because there were very few things that Severus asked for outright. Normally, he snarked and goaded Sirius into action and this lunge could have precipitated that, but he couldn't deny how good it felt to squeeze that slender column of flesh in his hands.

Severus' eyes fluttered shut as his air passage shut down. He swallowed and felt Sirius' fingers against his Adam' apple. The pressure released and he sucked in a breath, wriggling on top of Sirius until he'd rolled them.

Sirius rose up over Severus, stretching out to reach a wand and Severus took the time to dig one long finger into a bruise on Sirius' side even as he tugged away the odd fighting trousers Sirius had found at a Muggle dojo.

Sirius howled, cringing at the pain and returned the favour by digging his wand into Severus' arm. He moved to his knees, shimmying out of the fabric and slicing his wand down Severus' leg.

The material slid down and away from their bodies, exposing slick, sweaty skin to each other. Hands, calloused and stained, ran roughshod over hairy limbs and plucked at work worn muscles.

Sirius gripped Severus' cock, sliding the foreskin up and over the head, his thumb rubbing over the tip, spreading clear fluid across the shiny head. Severus bucked, his own hand skimming up Sirius' thigh as he took hold of his prick by the foreskin and pinched. Sirius returned the favour.

The flash of pain was exquisite and centred them both even as it distracted. Nails raked over beloved flesh, soothing the aches and causing more with promises to always offer that which was needed.

There was another small battle for the wand Sirius had moved closer and their oil was Summoned. It splashed and spilled over already damp skin and again a war was waged for control. The physical fight had only warmed the blood more and desire spiked at the thought of surrender.

They rolled, leaving wet impressions on the floor until Severus came out on top. He levered up over Sirius and pressed back down, impaling himself on Sirius' hard length.

The pain blossomed on both of their faces and slid into ecstasy just as gravity finished the breach Severus had started. Sirius' hands came up, grasping Severus' hip, his nails digging into the flesh even as Severus withdrew.

Sirius bucked, trying to keep himself encased in the warmth of Severus' body. He banged his head on the floor until Severus' palm cupped the back and cradled it with his fingers.

Tenderness with the pain flowed through Sirius and he eased his hold on Severus, moving his body faster.

Severus moved with each of Sirius' thrusts, rocking against him and with him. He held the back of Sirius' head, fingers tangled in long, black hair, snug and tight. His other hand wrapped around his cock and stroked.

Sirius watched, waiting for the moment even as Severus moved them faster. His grip slipped and slid but he hung on. Biting his lip, he moved his palm across the concave planes of Severus' stomach, slowly making his way up his chest. Across flat brown nipples and he paused to twist the flesh to a peak.

Severus grunted and arched under the attentions, anticipating both the pain and the breathlessness. "So close... faster..."

Sirius licked his lips, canting his hips harder into Severus then slowly encircled his pale throat. His thumb rubbed along the bulge of his Adam's apple. "Just waiting, pet, for you," he breathed.

Severus nodded and swallowed, his tongue flicked out passing over his lips and Sirius pulled him down by his neck. The fingers continued to rub along his collarbone and up, the pattern soothing and yet rough enough to leave a friction burn.

Sirius' teeth nipped into his bottom lip and he drew back, tugging the flesh away from Severus' crooked teeth. He let go when Severus moved closer to him, mashing their mouths together hard enough to spill just a bit of blood. Severus licked over the hurt murmuring against Sirius' lips. "Now, please, now."

And Sirius followed the directive, squeezing Severus's throat tightly.

Severus' mouth opened and shut, trying to pull in the air Sirius denied him and continued to stroke his cock. He met Sirius' grey gaze watching him as he was watched.

Spots danced in the space between their faces until he whinged and came. The first spasms brought both relief and pain as he felt the world around him swim. Sirius's fingers let go and he could breathe. He closed his eyes and just sucked in giant gulps of air, the gasps continued to rock his body on Sirius.

Sirius howled as Severus' body tightened down on his cock, drawing his own orgasm from him just after the hot drops of semen rained down on his body. Severus collapsed forward on to his chest and Sirius wrapped his arms about his limp form.

The floor was hard and Severus' lanky body dug into his in many uncomfortable places but Sirius held still, waiting for the next inhale and smiled when it came with a sigh of thanks.


End file.
